Through The Murky Waters: Love Hurts
by keenbeanz
Summary: "I know." She says looking up at him through thick eyelashes. "You will start a War. Do you really want that? All those people dying. Your friends dying, your mother and your step father, or that pretty girlfriend of yours." Percy/Aphrodite Dark! Mentions of Rape


**Okay so I don't know who suggested this but meh. **

**Okay so this has mentions of Rape so chill, also this is not my best story, I have done better but I hope you enjoy it still.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

Tears streamed down his face as he thought of the night, his hand gripped to riptide as he sat in the corner.

'How could she?' He thought. 'Why did she?'

His hands wandered to his lips, he wanted to cut them off, remove them and never look at them again.

He clutched his heart and thought of the girl he loved a pain scorched his chest as his body shook.

'What had he done?'

His hand clutched his hair as violent sobs escaped his lips.

_Cheater._

_Liar._

_Fake._

Slowly he opened his eyes sniffling as if he had a cold. But a cold would be simple, this was not. No this was worse, the worse thing he could have done.

Carefully he stood his limbs aching from spending the night in the corner, his neck cracked as he lifted his body away from the walls that had surrounded him like a cocoon.

He looked at the bed with disgust, his eyes moving like a storm as he glared down at the rumpled sheets, the pillows thrown onto the floor.

He watched the bed carefully afraid that the bed would attack him or hold him down; with strength he never thought the bed could posses.

Images from the night before flooded his mind as he spun his head around refusing to think about it, more tears flowed from his eyes as he walked into the small bathroom in the back of the cabin, his eyes forced closed.

He stepped into the shower, washing, scrubbing himself clean, why did he feel so dirty?

So unclean?

After scrubbing himself red-raw he crouched down letting the droplets fall down his body, his hair surrounding his face as he thought, losing himself in the thoughts of him and his girlfriend. He could see her with her long flowing blonde hair and startling grey eyes.

But it hurt to look at her, his head ached as he thought of her, his mind went fuzzy, his eyes forced shut as he tried to keep the pain away, tried to rid it from his head.

But it wouldn't leave.

It stayed like a constant reminder.

"Stop thinking about her!" she growled when she threw him onto the bed, he tried to fight back, but she was stronger than he thought possible.

"Get Off Me!" He cried as he tried to worm himself out of her vice like grip but when he struggled she just held on tighter.

"You know what I want." She whispers in his ear, the contact makes him blush as shivers of delight tingle across his skin, but it is the effect she has on everyone.

Percy doesn't say anything he just struggles harder as he tries to get away, to get out of the cabin and run, and to never come back. He knew if he could just get to his father.

"You can't escape." She murmurs kissing his neck he gasps as she bites his shoulder. "If you do what will happen?" she says her head dangerously close to his moving head. She smiles slightly and places her hand on his shorts, he yelps slightly.

"I know." She says looking up at him through thick eyelashes. "You will start a War. Do you really want that? All those people dying. Your friends dying, your mother and your step father, or that pretty girlfriend of yours."

Percy sweat drops, his head stops moving and she finds her mark. Her lips crash onto his and he cries.

Percy slowly gets out of the shower the water slowly dries off him as he changes into his clothes, a silent answer passes his mind as he thinks of leaving his cabin.

Soon days go pass, he is almost grateful that he hides food in his cabin for when Annabeth comes over in the middle of the night.

But she visits him, her smile makes him blush and a part of him cries.

But she visits anyway taking what she wants from him, stealing it without his permission.

He knows there is no one to talk to about it, who would believe him?

Who wouldn't laugh when he tells them that The Hero of Olympus was raped by the goddess of love?

He hears Annabeth knock on his door asking him to see her, he doesn't listen, and he doesn't care not anymore.

"Please Percy?" She begs her voice rising, but he just shoves his head into the pillow and pretends she is not there. Soon they all check, his mentor clocks up to the door on the odd occasion asking him to come out asking him to leave, he simply replies with a grown before throwing the blankets over his head.

She visits him once more a bright smile on her face and she almost sings when she sees him, she is unaware of the pain and humiliation she is causing him.

He sits on the bed his eyes not meeting her figure as she struts over to the bed, he never looks at her.

"I have good news!" she sings Percy looks at her briefly, no expression on his face. She shrugs her dainty shoulders and continues "I am pregnant."

Really Percy is not surprised, he wants to say he doesn't care but he does.

He does not want a child with her and never has or had.

One month passes and he leaves camp in the middle of the night, leaving only a note saying goodbye, finding a small apartment in Seattle he hoped she would never find him.

But she always did.

She stayed with him as of nothing had happened, as if she didn't destroy his life.

But that all changed, he began to wait for her to visit a smile on his face.

He started to fall for her and he couldn't help it, he never thought about his past and if he loved her then he would be able to cope with the past to forget about what she had done to him.

Her visits became more frequent and she stayed for longer, then it came the day he had once dreaded.

She knocked on the door, her hair tied up in a bun. A smile on her face as she held the bundle in her arms, Percy opened the door his eyes bright as he looked at the bundle.

"Meet your son." She muttered passing the baby towards him.

If Percy had been observant he would have seen the sadness in her eyes, the falsity of the smile, but he couldn't see it, he could not notice it.

That was the last night she spent with him.

Percy waited for her to return every night, he never realised she wasn't coming back.

She played him for a fool.

He laughed when he thought of the irony.

She visited when he didn't want her but when he wanted her she was gone.

He looked into his sons eyes and saw her Kaleidoscope eyes.

A tear escaped his eyes.

But what could he expect because sometimes, _Love Hurts. _

**Alright I know not my best but meh.**

**Okay so review if you want me to do a pairing for you in this series. **

**But they will be dark and angsty and they have to involve Percy/God/Goddess pairing they can be major or minor gods.**

**And I won't do another Pertamis one for a while so please stop asking.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
